Ruin and Rebirth
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: The sequel to  Baby Makes None . Well over a decade later, is there any spark left in Johnny and Lola's relationship?


"Ruin and Rebirth"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

**Author's Note #1**: This is the sequel to "Baby Makes None" so this will make a lot more sense if you read that story first!

* * *

Johnny Vincent was sitting alone in a booth inside the bustling café located within New Coventry. He was situated by a window that offered him a view of the rundown parts of Bullworth. Much hadn't changed in the years he was absent. 

A young waitress came to Johnny's table and took his order. The way she talked to him and tried to lean close to him, it was apparent she had a crush on him. However, she couldn't be older than sixteen and Johnny was too content with his life to bother with a twerp like her.

Even at his age, he was still extremely attractive to the ladies. Physically he hadn't changed since graduating high school: he was still tall and broad shouldered, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and pierced ears. He was still fond of the 1950s style of clothing; however, both of his arms were now covered in tattoos and as of late he wore sleeveless shirts to show off his inked up limbs.

Once the waitress left, Johnny drummed his fingers on top of the table and waited impatiently for his food. Ten minutes later, the café door swung open and in walked a tall, slender woman. Long, thick brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Smoldering brown eyes hid behind a pair of sharp looking glasses. She wore a simple black sweater and tight jeans that offered viewers a peek at the curves of her body. She was quite the looker and as she seemingly glided across the floor toward the counter, many male eyes fixated themselves upon her.

Johnny was no exception but it wasn't because she was simply stunning—it was because he couldn't ever forget someone like Lola Lombardi.

"Lola," Johnny whispered under his breath.

Maybe she wouldn't see him. He could probably slip out before she'd even look in his direction. No, he wouldn't chicken out. Johnny Vincent wasn't afraid of anybody or anything. Just because he hadn't spoken to Lola in over a decade didn't mean he was afraid to dive back into the past.

But in all the places in Bullworth, why did she have to be at this one at this time?

He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring at her when she suddenly turned and looked straight at him. Johnny jerked his head to the side and forced himself to stare out the window. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Lola got up from her chair and walked over to his table. The way her hips moved with each step she took was still oh so mesmerizing...

God, she looked great.

"Johnny? Is that... is that you, Johnny?"

Johnny slowly turned his head and saw her standing beside him with her hands covering her gaping mouth.

"Oh my god, it IS you! I can't believe it!" Lola gasped in excitement.

Johnny climbed out of his booth and stood before his former flame. "Lola," he whispered breathlessly as he reached out and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Lola threw her arms around his neck and returned his embrace, although hers was much stronger, almost protectively so. Yet it felt awkward hugging her after all these years.

Once she pulled away, she affectionately ran her fingers through his hair. "You look fantastic," Lola said as her eyes studied his. "Even after all this time you are looking so sexy, Johnny."

Johnny took her hands away from his head and sat back down at his table. Lola helped herself to a seat across from him and reaching behind her head, she pulled out the rubber band that held her hair up. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and she gave Johnny an alluring smile.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she said as she took off her glasses and placed them on top of the table. Folding her arms together, she leaned forward and smiled coyly at Johnny. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?"

"Lola," Johnny said as he sat up straight in his seat. "Jesus, you... you... you look fantastic! But... when'd you start wearing glasses?"

"Oh, that's just for looks. Makes me look smarter."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah..."

Lola sat back and looked around the cafe. "I haven't been here in a long time. Hey!" She looked back at Johnny and added, "Last time I was here, it was with you on a date. Remember?"

"I remember," Johnny replied as he started to look uncomfortable. "Look, I ain't gonna stay long."

Lola was instantly disappointed. "Really? I just came back into town just yesterday. I'm here for a job interview. Can you believe it? I'm might be working at the new beauty school that just opened down the road from the Happy Volts Asylum."

"Good goin', Lola. I'm proud of ya."

The pain in Johnny's heart twisted his heart like a vice. Being so close to Lola, after all they'd been through, brought back too many painful memories. Sure they had their good times like all couples, but the last memories he had of her continued to haunt him as she sat before him looking so beautiful and yet deep down, she'd been so cruel to him.

"Say, Johnny," Lola drawled as she reached out and placed a slender hand on top of one of his rough, calloused hands. Her fingers laced with his and she gave his hand a firm squeeze. "After I'm done with my interview, how about you and I catch up on... old times?"

Johnny snatched his hand away from her as if she had the plague. At the same time the waitress arrived with his food. Lola took her hand and watched the waitress hopelessly try to flirt with Johnny.

"Just gimme another Coke," Johnny was all he said as he held up his empty glass.

The waitress shyly did as he requested and slipped away. Lola chuckled as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"What a child," she said as she batted her eyelashes at Johnny. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. You're so aggressive and deep, Johhny Vincent. She wouldn't know what to do with a real man like you."

Johnny said nothing. He simply started to eat his meal in front of Lola. When the waitress returned with the drink, Lola ordered herself a small salad. The former lovers sat in silence as the rest of the customers inside the café chatted the day away. Long after they finished their meals, Lola reached over and ran her fingertips along one of Johnny's bare arms.

"These are sooo nice and dangerous," she purred as she tapped a finger on his upper bicep. "They must've hurt but I know you didn't shed a tear. You've never cried, have you?"

Johnny took his arm back as he reached under the table and pulled out his wallet. He wordlessly pulled out a large bill and said, "It's on me, Lola. I gotta split."

"Wait a minute," Lola whined as she reached under the table and caressed one of his knees. "What about our plans for tonight?"

"No thanks. I have to meet up with—"

Lola glowered as she took her hand back and folded her arms across her chest. She looked away and pouted. "I guess you've decided that I'm not good enough for you anymore," she stated as she gazed through the window. "After all, it's only been a lifetime since we've last seen each other. Haven't you thought about me at all? Not even once? After all that we've been through?"

Johnny slammed his fist on top of the table, forcing Lola to jump in her seat and look back at him in shock. The waitress arrived and asked if Johnny needed any change.

"It's all yours, doll-face," Johnny answered as he gave the waitress the bill, stood up from the table, and scooted out of the booth. "Have a good day."

The waitress blushed and bowed at Johnny, as he made his way to the exit. "Thanks a lot, mister! I hope to see you again soon!"

"Johnny!" Lola cried as she snatched her glasses and slipped them back on, slid out of her seat, and chased after Johnny. "Honey, where are you going?"

Johnny stopped under a dimly lit street light around the corner as Lola caught up to him. He silently told himself to be strong. He wouldn't let her bother him anymore. She'd done nothing but give him such pain and heartache. She was a vixen back then as she was trying to be a vixen now. What man could resist Lola? She was sultry, sexy, sassy, and a demon in the sack. Johnny had been a fool once too many times.

"Johnny," Lola said as she stood in front of him and cupped his face with her two hands. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. "You still feel so nice."

"Get off of me," Johnny warned as carefully removed her arms and her body off of him. "Look Lola, it's nice to see you and all but we can't do this! Not anymore."

"Why not?" Lola demanded as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Is it because of what I've done to you? How could you still be thinking about something so trivial?"

"What was that?!" Johnny spat as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You call acting like a slut trivial? Or the fact that you made me look like an idiot time after time? How about when you got rid of the baby without even telling me?! Goddamn you, Lola! I wanted nothing but the best for you! I did everything I could to make you happy!"

"Johnny, not again," Lola exasperated as she tied her hair back up into a sensible ponytail. "That was a long time ago. I've moved on with my life and you should too."

Johnny nodded immediately, forcing Lola to look at him strangely. "Yeah," he hastily agreed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You're right, Lola. Gotta move on with my life and that's exactly what I did after high school. You wanna know why I cut all ties with you then? It was because I didn't want to be hurt no more. I realized I needed a fresh start. I did it, Lola. I did it without you!"

Lola planted her hands on her shapely hips and huffed. "Good for you, Johnny Vincent," she remarked somberly. "You moved on and did your thing, but now it's time to come back home to me."

She held her hands out to Johnny and said, "Come back to your queen. I'll make sure nothing else gets in our way again. I promise I'll be good this time!"

Before Johnny could answer, someone in the distance hollered, "I'm back!"

Johnny looked past Lola's head and smiled. Lola turned around and saw a medium sized, bizarre looking individual skateboarding over to the café. To Lola, it was hard to tell how old IT was because of their overall appearance: shaggy black hair, ghost-white skin, and black nail polish visible on the fingernails. The thing was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and black pants, accompanied with army boots. Lola shrank back beside Johnny as IT stopped itself before them and kicked up the skateboard.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Johnny cheerfully greeted as he approached the black-clad stranger. "You're earlier than I expected. Where's your ma at?"

"She's back at the hotel, Pop."

Lola gasped. Horrified, she looked up at Johnny and thought, _No way. There is no way this monster could be Johnny's. There's absolutely no way! Johnny is gorgeous! He's manly! He's feisty! This child is... is... I don't know what it is!_

But the more she studied the strange creature and the more she studied Johnny as they interacted with one another, she sadly registered how much they looked so much alike. The boy (she realized it was a boy by the sound of his voice) had Johnny's square jaw and the same manner of hand gestures. If he didn't look so much like a freak from outer space, she had the sinking feeling that he'd look like a mini clone of his father.

"Hey, Lola."

She snapped out of her stupor and saw Johnny motion to the boy.

"This here's my son, Gino Vincent."

"Not 'Gino,' Pop!" the boy protested. "It's Gene! Gene!"

Johnny ruffled the boy's hair, despite its wacky appearance. "That's the name your ma and I agreed upon before you were born. You outta be proud of your Italian blood. Ahhh, just be lucky your mother came up with the nickname. I still get to call you Gino."

"I know, I know."

Johnny snickered at his son then returned his attention back to Lola. "Gino, this is Lola. Lola Lombardi."

"Lola _Morozofski_," she corrected rather coolly, as she held out her hand. Gino took her hand and shook it firmly. She offered Gino a thin smile as she said, "Oooh, nice grip."

Gino took back his hand and laughed nervously. Looking up at Johnny, he asked, "Ma's waiting for us back at the hotel."

"Did you get your music?"

"Oh hell yeah! I can't believe Bullworth has the one CD store in this part of the country that actually carries the titles of my favorite black metal band. I'd have to go all the way to California or import their stuff from their homeland in Finland and there's no way Ma's gonna let me use her credit card again."

"It ain't just that, kiddo. You're gonna be going to the academy here in a couple of years. I figured it was a good excuse to take ya out here and show ya around."

"Yeah, that too..." Gino stuck out his tongue playfully. "We leaving now?"

"In a minute," Johnny promised as he patted his son's shoulder. "I gotta say good bye to my old friend here. I'll meet'cha back at the CD store then we'll head on back to the hotel."

Lola flinched at the word "old friend" directed at her. She remained tight lipped as Gino hopped on his skateboard and took off down the street. Johnny waited until he vanished from his sight, before he turned around and offered Lola a questionable look.

"Moro-what?" he asked.

Lola shrugged indifferently. "I got married after high school, okay?"

Suddenly she grew angry as she continued to talk. "He wasn't the most good looking guy but he provided for me and the girls. He had lots of money and didn't mind showering us with whatever we wanted."

"Girls?"

"I have two daughters but the court doesn't think I'm a fit enough mother for them. I only see them on their birthdays and on Christmas. Their father takes care of them throughout the rest of the year."

"Lola..."

"I wasn't so bad off after you left me, Johnny Vincent," Lola insisted as her voice steadily rose. "I had a life of my own! Don't think I fell apart just because you dumped me—yeah, I'll admit it. Lola was dumped by Johnny. I was able to pick myself up after you left and live a happy life. Do you hear me? I was happy and I'm still HAPPY!"

She was starting to sound hysterical as she tilted her head up and ripped the glasses off of her nose and threw them to the ground. The lens cracked on impact and then she walked over and smashed the frames with her foot.

"So who'd you marry to make that thing you call a son?" Lola asked impatiently, keeping her eyes focused on the broken glasses. "Anybody I know?"

Johnny reached out and grabbed her roughly by the upper arm. He forced her to turn around and look straight into his eyes.

"Don't you say nothin' bad about my boy," he hissed under his breath. "He's a good boy! He's my boy—my baby!"

Lola winced at Johnny's tight hold. She tried to pull herself free but couldn't release herself from his iron grip.

"And if you gotta know," Johnny continued without loosening his grip, "I married the Jock girl from Bullworth—Mandy Wiles."

"WHAT?!" Lola somehow managed to break herself free. She took a few steps back and shook her head in utter disbelief. She could clearly recall the day that the little cheerleading bitch attacked her in the bathroom of the Girls Dorm.

"If you gotta know," Johnny started off calmly, "she and I got together after we all graduated. She's really deep, Lola, and she understands me. She don't care if I'm rich or not—she likes me for who I am. She was gonna be a model but instead she chose to be with me. She's thinking about going back to doing some kinda modeling once Gino goes to the academy."

"I thought she was with that dick of a Jock... Ted or whatever," Lola pointed out sourly.

"Not every relationship works out, baby. We're no exception."

"Johnny! I can't believe what I'm hearing from you!"

She walked away and placed her hands over her ears. "Oh god, it's like the world has gone topsy-turvy! Hell has frozen over! I come back to Bullworth in hopes to start my life over, only to find my ex-boyfriend married and with a child!"

Johnny kicked an empty beer can aside and stared down at the ground. He and Lola _could've_ had a future together. He could've looked over her infidelity as long as he was carrying HIS child. He often thought about what that child would be doing right now if it had gotten the chance to develop. It'd probably be at least a couple of years older than his son Gino. But he wouldn't trade Gino away for anything in the world.

Suddenly, Lola's voice turned meek as she addressed him once more: "I really messed things up, Johnny. I messed it up bad for both of us... I... I'm sorry, Johnny... I'm really, really sorry."

Lifting his head, he watched as Lola staggered slowly toward him like a zombie. Her movements were stiff and sluggish, but when she stood mere inches away, she fell forward and buried her face into his chest. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Johnny couldn't help but put his arms around her and hug her close. He buried his face into her thick and inhaled her scent. He forced himself not to cry over her. He stopped crying for her the day he left her. But he felt much relief to see that she _knew_ it was finally over between them, or so she claimed.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been holding each other but Lola was the first to pull her face back a bit from his chest. She lifted her head and rubbed away the tears stains on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," she apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Quit cryin' on me," Johnny mumbled against her scalp. "I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry over you anymore..."

He gently held Lola away at arm's length and sighed miserably.

"I gotta go, Lola," he said, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he released his hold on her. "I can't do this no more. I got a family now who needs me."

"That's right," Lola answered bitterly as she too wiped her eyes with her hands. "Just go off and leave me, after I pour my heart out to you. You're gonna leave me once and for all? Fine! Do it! I don't need you! You probably think you're better than me since you're a husband and father now!"

Johnny scowled at Lola's reaction. How the hell could this woman act so childish after everything that just happened between them?! Now as he reflected on his youth, he wondered what in God's name was he thinking having any sort of relationship with her?

"So long, Lola," he said as he leaned forward, dipped his head, and brushed his lips across hers. Unlike the many times he kissed her before, there was no electricity behind this particular kiss. There was no spark to ignite another desire for her body—never again.

Lola swiftly brought up her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you!" she hissed as she started to back away. "Fuck you, Johnny Vincent! I don't need you! I _never_ needed you!"

With that said she turned around and walked away from the café, her hips still swaying to and fro with each step she took. She eventually vanished into the distance, leaving Johnny in her wake.

Johnny didn't recoil from her slap but he still reached up and touched his face with his hand. Funny—she'd never slapped him in all the times they were together.

"Huh," he muttered under his breath as his hand slipped down to his side. Closing his eyes, he chuckled to himself.

"That's my Lola—feisty as ever."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: I've made older Johnny pretty mellow compared to his younger, canon self portrayed in the video game. And older Lola came off as bi-polar didn't she? I figured she went through a lot of crap after Bullworth so... yeah, that's my excuse. As for Johnny, let's say Mandy wasn't too much of a bitch if she managed to snag him after graduation! 


End file.
